Stinerva
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 19 (X791) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Light Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Unison Raid |Character2 = Minerva Orland |Kanji2 = ミネルバ・オーランド |Romaji2 = Mineruba Ōrando |Alias2 = Neo Minerva |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human (Part-Demon) |Age2 = N/A |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Territory Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic (Yagdo Rigora) |Image Gallery = }} Stinerva (スティミネ Sutimine) is a fanon pair between the Sabertooth Guild Master, Sting Eucliffe and Sabertooth Mage, Minerva Orlando. About Sting and Minerva Sting Eucliffe Sting Eucliffe (スティング・ユークリフ Sutingu Yūkurifu) is the current Guild Master of Sabertooth, the former strongest Guild in Fiore, and a member of its team, the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Originally a Dragon Slayer from four hundred years ago, Sting was sent to the future in order to assist in the defeat of Acnologia. Sting is a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with blond hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted dark eyes, and above the right one is a thin diagonal scar. His left ear is adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant. His dark Sabertooth Mark is located on his left shoulder. As he is a Dragon Slayer, Sting possesses distinctively sharp canine teeth. Sting dons a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light gray bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream-colored pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, which are attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive dark blue galosh-esque footwear that reaches up to his thighs and attach to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right; the have rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front portion, reminiscent of square fangs. Sting is a rather calm individual and is usually seen smiling; he rarely ever losing his temper. Sting believes that people who abandon their comrades are scum and does not hesitate to punish them for their behavior. Curiously, however, he was angered when Natsu said that fighting for his comrades was his reason for entering the Grand Magic Games. Sting seems to have no qualms about having killed his own foster father, thinking that it is natural for a Dragon Slayer to kill a Dragon. As such, Sting thinks that Dragon Slayers who are defeated by a Dragon are nothing but a disgrace. Also, as a Dragon Slayer, Sting stereotypically, yet comically, suffers from motion sickness, describing the phenomenon as one befitting of a "real" Dragon Slayer. Sting enjoys watching fights, as he was excited to see Orga and Warcry fight, however, he was disappointed that Orga finished his fight rather quickly. He also desires to fight strong opponents, as after Natsu showcased his strength against Jiemma and much of the Sabertooth Guild, Sting became very excited, relishing in the fact that Natsu was much stronger than he had previously thought. Sting is also quite arrogant as well, often boasting about his superiority as a Dragon Slayer. After Yukino was excommunicated from Sabertooth for her failure, Sting was not the least bit troubled, rather, he stated that as the strongest guild, they had no need for weaklings. In regards to the matter, Sting only expressed joy at the fact that Sabertooth's five strongest Mages would be reassembled for the Grand Magic Games, as the fifth member was on her way. He also has a sadistic side, going as far as to laugh at Minerva's torture of Lucy. However, he cares a great deal for his Exceed companion, Lector; this is demonstrated when Sting enters Dragon Force during his fight with Natsu, stating that he will win for Lector's sake, and again when he attacks Jiemma in a grief induced rage for "killing" Lector. Upon reuniting with Lector, Sting cried tears of joy. After Lector's capture by Minerva, Sting's personality has changed considerably; he is now much more serious and solemn. This is exemplified by his attack on Bacchus: Rather than attacking Bacchus with his usual gusto, Sting attacked him quickly and quietly, completely devoid of emotion. Minerva Orlando Minerva Orlando (ミネルバ・オーランド Mineruba Ōrando) is a female Mage formerly reckoned as the strongest member of Sabertooth. Following the X791 Grand Magic Games, she abandons Sabertooth and becomes a Dark Mage of Succubus Eye. She later becomes a new recruit to the Dark Guild Tartarus, where she refers to herself as Neo Minerva (ネオミネルバ Neo Mineruba). Minerva is a slim young woman of average height distinguished by her Eastern look: her long, straight and glossy purple (black in the Anime) hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Her facial make up is reminiscent of that worn by a Japanese "Geisha", with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows. Her pale figure is considerably curvaceous. Minerva's attire is yet again Eastern-looking, with the woman wearing a strapless dress highly reminiscent of a "Cheongsam". This is shown to possess a large slit in correspondence to Minerva's left leg, exposing it all up to her thigh, and comes secured to her body by a number of dark laces on the back and to her right side, exposing a part of her right breast's back side, and by a line of metal fasteners taking the shape of two horizontally-placed triangles with their bases linked together on her front left side. Such garment is dark in its back part where the laces are, and light-colored on the front, where a large decorative motif representing a "Saber-toothed cat" menacingly lurking in the grass is present, in reference to Minerva's guild. Her outfit is completed by a pair of shoulder-length ornamental gloves again bearing dual colors, dark on the arm and hand's lower part and light on the upper one, and dark boots reaching up to her middle calves. The Grand Magic Games' fifth day had Minerva change her outfit considerably, making it more regal in appearance: her dress is replaced by a slightly more revealing one, exposing a fair share of her cleavage, the sides of her torso and her left leg; this is dark in color, sporting thin light edges, laces securing the dress in correspondence to the woman's hips, thick fur lining her cleavage and several light motifs adorning her torso's front, those being a large "V" and what looks like an "U" with a dot in its concave part. Minerva has forsaken her gloves, and instead sports several accessories composed of fur: aside from her dress, fur is also present in the form of a collar adorning her neck and of a "Feather boa", passing above her shoulders and ending in bifurcated edges. After joining Succubus Eye, Minerva's new attire consists of a band around her upper chest, with her lower chest partially exposed and two straps connecting the band to a collar round her neck. Over it, she wears a brown fur-lined coat. Her lower dress is slit near her left leg, and she wears with high heeled boots with thigh high socks. When joining Tartarus, Minerva undergoes a transformation into a Demon. She now has two curled horns on her head, a black patch covering her right eye that continues to her left leg. She wears a long black cloak and bandages which cover most of her torso and a pair of underwear underneath, on her arms she wears light colored arm bands and black gloves covering her hands and her guild mark is located on her left waist. She also wears knee guards and black high-top boots. Minerva is an outwardly calm and confident person. She speaks in an archaic, old form of Japanese. Befitting her speech, she is very mature and wishes that the people around her act accordingly. However, during the Naval Battle event of the Grand Magic Games, Minerva shows a sadistic side of herself, purposely keeping Lucy within the water sphere during the fourth event when she could easily have removed her, whilst at the same time continually beating and striking her with both her body and Magic despite Lucy's inability to fight back. Even after the event was declared over, Minerva showed no remorse for what she had done, and instead held Lucy's bruised body up in a trophy-like manner, smiling at her own victory. In battle, Minerva enjoys sadistically toying with her opponents. Excusing her actions as an act of "boredom", she tortured Millianna during Erza and Kagura's fight, slashing the former's back. Also, just to rile her opponents, she stated that the screams were like "music to my ears". Just like her father, she views Sabertooth as the strongest guild and believes weaker Mages to be nothing more than "trash". Minerva also doesn't hesistate in taking a hostage to achieve the ends to her own means, even if the hostage is a comrade, like Lector, or her opponent's friends, such as Happy or Millianna. When her enemies manage to thwart her significantly, Minerva's usual cold, smug attitude gives way to anger, as shown when Erza managed to get past her Magic to wound her. When outmatched and unable to flee or use any tricks to save herself, Minerva's composure is shown to collapse entirely with her begging her foe to stop and when her plans are thwarted completely, crying from humiliation. She will seek to avenge herself from such humiliations when given the opportunity. Due to the cruelty of her father's upbringing, Minerva desires to be in a position of superiority, going to great lengths to keep Sabertooth the number one guild and when that failed, leaving to join a Dark Guild with the intention of working her way up to the top. She thus shows that she doesn't feel any loyalty towards any guild that cannot stay on top and also that she doesn't care whether or not she is working on the right side of the law. She thinks very highly of herself and wishes for others to treat her as such. History Sting's History Originally born over four hundred years ago, Sting, an orphan was raised by the Dragon Weisslogia, who taught him White Dragon Slayer Magic. He eventually used this Magic to kill Weisslogia, in order to become a "real" Dragon Slayer; this was later revealed to be a half-truth, as Weisslogia willingly let Sting kill him in order to raise his strength. It would later turn out Weisslogia faked his death and implanted a false memory in Sting's mind so that he could enter Sting's body in order to prolong his life due to Acnologia taking his soul. While inside Sting, Weisslogia created antibodies to ensure he would never turn into a dragon and have no memory of what occurred. Sometime later, Sting was sent through the Eclipse Gate to the future along with four other children so that his dragon parent could absorb some of the etherano in a time where it is extremely dense so Weisslogia could possibly defeat Acnologia. Sting awoke on July 7, X777 but believed this was the day he killed his foster father. At some point, Sting would meet the exceed Lector who would admire the latter. Lector, once bragged to people that Sting killed his own parent, but was bullied for it, causing him to cry. Not wanting him to cry anymore, Sting promised Lector that he would challenge a man known as the Salamander, whom he was a fan of at the time, and defeat him; that way, Lector's words would not be taken as lies. At some point in his life, Sting also implanted Dragon Lacrima into his body, thereby making him a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. Minerva's History Minvera was raised by her father, Jiemma, and cruelly abused as a child because she was a female and weak. Constantly wasted of clothes and beaten, she began to become stronger and learned her attitude from her father. Relationship Sting and Minerva's relationship started out as holding great respect for Minerva's status as the master's daughter and for her powers, constantly calling her 'Milady' or 'Princess' as a sign of respect. It is shown that Minerva had confidence in Sting's powers as well after he defeated her father and even recommended him for the rank of Master. Sting was even grateful to her for saving Lector but this turned into regret when Sting found out that Minerva has using Lector as leverage to get him to succeed in the games but in the end Sting defied her and reunited with Lector due to Minerva's own defeat. However, Minerva escaped. After Minerva had been demon-ized and was made a servant by Tartaros, she disobeyed them and was about to die at the hands of Mard Geer, though she is saved by Sting and Rouge, in the hands of Sting, she begins to cry expressing regret for her actions. Forgiving her, he tells Minerva that they would return to the guild together and it greatly moves her. After the Tartaros fight, Minerva rejoins Sabertooth where she is instantly accepted by the guild members and it appears all previous conflicts have been forgotten. Synopsis Grand Magic Games Arc Before Minerva appeared, Sting had mentioned that the latter was out on a job and when she returns their team will no doubt succeed in the battle. When Natsu invades Sabertooth before Minerva intervenes, Sting is surprised by her return and watches as she talks with Natsu who leaves. When Minerva was cruelly attacking Lucy, Sting took pride in her actions and along with some more of Sabertooth mages protected her from the angry Fairy Tail mages who wanted revenge for Lucy. Minerva took pride in Sting when he single handedly overpowered Natsu and Gajeel but was angered when Sting and Rogue took a beating at the hands of Natsu but briefly regain her composure when they performed a Unison Raid which was their ultimate attack. However she is disappointed when it fails and Natsu wins the fight. Minerva watched as her father punished Sting and Rogue for their loss but looked on in shock when Sting defeated her father after he attacked Lector. She casually nominated him as a candidate for Guild Master but when Sting was unsure, Minerva convinced him by telling him Lector was still alive as she used her magic to teleport him elsewhere. Sting hysterically thanked Minerva for her actions, but his joy was short-lived as Minerva reveals she did it to give Sting motivation to win the games. As Sting begs Minerva to return Lector, she says she will only do it once he wins the games but if he doesn't or he does something to hurt her Lector will not be returned causing Sting to reluctantly agree to this arrangement. During the final day of the games, Minerva wonders what interesting thing Sting will do to win the games while the latter comments on Minerva's dirty tactics. When Minerva and most of the other sabertooth mages are defeated, Sting the only member left surprisingly goes against Minerva and surrenders to Fairy Tail which causes Minerva to break down in tears. Even though he defied her wishes, Sting was still reunited with Lector. When the dragons attacked, Sting wondered where Minerva was as her powers could be useful in the fight but was told that she was gone. Tartaros Arc Sting along with Rogue had received a letter from Erza that told them of Minerva joining a dark guild. The two went to Tartaros to retrieve Minerva and arrive just time to save her from death at the hands of Mard Geer. While in Sting's arms, Minerva breaks down in tears expressing regret for her actions. Forgiving her, he tells Minerva that they would return to the guild together and it greatly moves her. After the Tartaros fight, Minerva returns to Sabertooth and it appears the two have made amends with each other as the latter celebrated Minerva's return. Alvarez Empire Arc After suffering a humiliating defeat at the hands of the Alvarez Army and being saved by Fairy Tail, Sting who had been motivated by Yukino led his Guild back into the battle. Minerva took down many enemies while proclaiming that for making her master cry, she will make them pay. References Navigation Category:Stinerva Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Needs Help